makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/SonSon
Bio SonSon III is the Granddaughter of SonSon, a Monkey man who traveled along with his friend TonTon in order to reach the statue of Buddha. SonSon III was involved in another situation with heroes of another universe to defeat a monster called Abyss in order to save her village from an unknown illness. Movelist Skill Cards *Gansai Hekiretsu: Sonson stabs her staff forward. *Fuusetsuzan: Sonson drills her staff forward. Hitting multiple times if connects. Can also be done in the air. *Shienâ€‹bu: Sonson rips out three strands of hair and shoots out three small monkeys from them. They travel straight across the screen (with two "circling" around the center one, with the stronger button used making them fly further. Can also be done in the air. *Seiten Rengeki: Sonson spins her staff while flying upward. Can also be done in the air. *Kingin no Hisago: A blockable command grab. Sonson takes out a gourd and sucks the opponent in the gourd, cooks it on a bonfire with a banana fan and the opponent is shot out in an explosion. Sonson will have an animation where she looks at the gourd in frustration if the attack fails to connect. *Hofuku Zenshin: Makes you crawl along the ground and your hitbox becomes very tiny, enabling Sonson to sneak under several kinds of attacks. Pressing an attack button or executing a Special/Hyper move will stop your crawl and immediately make you do the resulting attack, enabling some interesting cancels. *Air Dash: Dash forwards or backwards in the air. Sonson rides on the Flying Nimbus left or right. *Wall Walk: Sonson walks around the edges of the screens. Can use L to cancel and drop back on the ground, or M and H to perform a flying kick from the screen edge that knocks down, making it great for mindgames and crossups. *Life-Up Peach: An assist-only attack. Sonson will take a peach that recovers her teammate's life. Spell Cards *Tenchi Tsuukan: Sonson throws her staff into the air, enlarges it, and a giant end of it comes down to smash the foe. If you want to combo, you need to connect with Sonson's initial staff throw which doesn't have much range (though it makes for a great anti air.) *En'ou: Sonson turns into an Oozaru (Great Ape) which you can control with the joystick and buttons. This lasts for 4 seconds with Super Armor. Pressing Heavy makes you breathe fire and while you're doing so you can aim it up or down with the joystick. Light and Medium do various punch attacks. Last Word *POW: SonSon yells "POW!" and the word POW appears and travels across the screen. If it hits, your opponent turns into fruit which Sonson promptly eats and then spits out a seed which explodes. Misc. *Battle Intro: SonSon arrives on the Flying Nimbus and jumps off before saying "Yeah! This is going to be fun!" *Taunt: She dances and chatters like a monkey. *Victory Pose: SonSon dances and makes wacky poses and monkey noises while doing the whole thing. Winning Quotes Oh, I wish Grandpa Sonson was watching this battle. My Grandpa’s old friend Tonton could’ve taken care of you! Oh, I wish Tonton was here, at least he would have some food for me. Do any of you have any fruits? I'm hungry! Vs. Self: I'm SonSon's real granddaughter! Not some fake floozy like you! I'm also the real SonSon III! Vs. Felicia: Wow.....I wonder if I’ll look like her when I get older. Vs. Chris, Jill and Wesker: I’m so not a B.O.W! Whatever that is… Vs. Captain Commando: Wow, you know about my Grandpa? Cool! Vs. Iku: Say, weather lady, can you please make it rain in my village? I think it might do my people some good. Vs. Sakura: You kinda remind me of myself. Are you sure you’re not a monkey? Vs. Asura: Wow, are you sure you’re not a Gorilla? Because you do remind me of the Gorillas I know back home. Vs. Ruby Heart: Hey! You’re that nice lady who brought us here during the Abyss event! Vs. Amingo: Oh Hey. You're the plant guy I remember from the Abyss event. Vs. B.B Hood: Hey! You’re not very nice are you? Vs. Cirno: Brrr…you look cold, at least I have a good fur coat. Vs. Frank West and Aya: If you just stand around and take pictures all day, of course I'm gonna beat you! Vs. Morrigan: I know I won the fight and all, but I feel like I lost out to you as a woman. Why is that? Vs. Kogasa, Nue and Firebrand: Phew! That wasn’t as scary as I thought! Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Kasen, Dante, Trish, Nero, Arthur and Hsien-Ko: You're not gonna hunt me and grandpa, are you? I know we tend to get in a lot of trouble, but we really don't mean any harm. Vs. Marisa and Tron: Hey, thief! Where the hell do you think you're going with that buddha? Vs. Sakuya, Alice, Saki, Gene, Batsu, and Jin: You're pretty strange for a human, but I kinda like you. Wanna be friends? Vs. Remilia and Demitri: Ew. How can you drink blood? That's just gross. Vs. Meiling and Chun Li: I bet my grandpa's monkey fist can take on your kung fu. Vs. Flandre, Suika, Nitori, Koishi, Kokoro, Viewtiful Joe and Megaman: Um, is this what they meant by big things coming in small packages? Vs. Youmu, Yuyuko, Komachi, and Shikieki: My family has already conquered the dead. You have no power over me. Vs. Utsuho, Yumemi and Tessa: Nerts to your "science". My cudgel can smash through anything. Vs. Reisen: You really don't wanna drive me wild, little bunny. Vs. Yukari and Juri: You're a pretty shady lady. I don't like shady ladies. Vs. Patchouli and Keine: So all you do throughout the day is read books? BOOOORING! Vs. Ichirin, Byakuren and Murasra: You should be more appreciative of all the Buddhas that grandpa and I found for you. Vs. Seiga, Futo and Miko: Taoism? Sorry, I'm more familiar with Buddhism. Vs. Mamizou: I can spot a shapeshifter very easily, ya know. Vs. Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia and Roll: You really should stay at home, kiddo. Vs. Momiji, Kagerou, Jon Talbain and Amaterasu: It's time for this puppy to be given a leash. Vs. Mima, Shinki, Bison and Wily: It'll be a cold day in hell before I become a servant to a tool like you. Vs. Yuuka: Cool your gripes, lady. I just wanna check out the flowers. Vs. Vergil and Soki: There's no blade my staff can't break. Vs. Tenshi: Don't test me, lady. My grandpa brought down the heavens before, I'm willing to bet I can do the same. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: They make immortality drinks? My grandpa just had to erase his name from the book of death to achieve that. Vs. Ryu and Ken: You've got a lot of stones challenging me, I'll give ya that. Hey, weren't you there in the Abyss incident? Vs. Guile: How do you get your hair like that? Vs. Akuma and Bass: You really need to learn how to enjoy life, buddy. Vs. Zero and Hayato: What the hell kind of sword is that? Vs. Phoenix Wright: A lawyer? Oh boy. What did my grandpa break this time? Vs. Dan: Why do I get the feeling my grandfather would like this guy? Vs. Seija: I know I’d get in more trouble if I let you free. Vs. Nick: Do those zombies even know how to be immortal? Ending (SonSon returns to her village safe and sound.) SonSon: Ah....once again the village is safe....no more monsters. People: *Screaming* SonSon: Great. What now? (SonSon arrives to a temple and finds Kana Anaberal scaring the people there.) SonSon: Who the heck are you? Kana: Kana Anaberal. I'm a poltergeist that originally haunted the Hakurei shrine, but that Shrine Maiden kicked me out. So now I'm haunted here now! SonSon: Oh no, you don't! (The two battle with SonSon emerging the victor.) SonSon: Now get out of my village, ghost! Kana: Sheesh! Can't a poltergeist get any respect around here?! Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom